


【天陸】裙下之臣（下）

by rechblls



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rechblls/pseuds/rechblls
Summary: *未成年人慎入！！！





	【天陸】裙下之臣（下）

　想到這裡，九條天的眼神暗了下來，他垂下眼帘，長長的睫毛陰影打在他臉上，讓人窺不清他的神色。全身的敏感處都被挑起欲火，陸緊抓著他的衣服下擺，燥熱的身體讓他難耐地扭動著身體，他一邊抽噎一邊軟軟地叫著天名字，“天尼、嗚嗚、天尼……”

 

　“陸……”歎息般地叫著弟弟的名字，九條天分開他無力的雙腿，從口袋裡拿出準備好的潤滑劑，擠出大量潤滑劑均勻地塗在手指上，隨後來到雙股間那噏動的粉嫩穴口前，纖長濕滑的手指撫摸著穴前的皺褶，讓它習慣後才緩緩地插進去抽動擴張。

 

　“嗯……嗯啊……”陸努力地放緩呼吸讓天進入得更加順利，他也不是第一次做了。主動配合之下天很快就把第二根手指也插進去抽送起來，弟弟火熱的小穴緊緊包裹住手指吸含著，從指尖帶來的快感讓他的呼吸變得更為沉重，雖然很想現在就把硬到爆炸的分身埋進去弟弟火熱的身體裡抽插，但是疼惜陸的理智終究占了上風，天咬了咬牙，繼續在陸的小穴裡擴張。

 

　在陸的小穴能自由容納三根手指來回抽插后，天一口氣把濕漉漉的三根手指從濕軟的小穴裡拔出，穴口失去填充物還不滿地張合，陸歪頭用含著水汽的濕潤眼眸看著一臉隱忍的天，似乎在問他怎麼不繼續。

 

　九條天暗吸一口氣，他努力壓住下腹的蠢動，解開褲頭從內褲掏出硬的發燙的碩大陰莖，頂端早已在之前的前戲裡就溢出了不少體液，他撕開安全套戴上，又擠了不少潤滑劑倒在上面，在陸不耐煩的眼神催促下，把陸的一條腿放在肩上，雙手緊錮住他的腰肢，熾熱堅硬的陰莖頂上那濕潤的穴口，磨了兩下穴口後才緩緩地插入進去。

 

　“嗯…嗯啊…天、天尼的好大……”雖然隔著一層保險套，但是粗熱的分身強勢地推開緊緻的肉壁一步步推進，莖身上的脈動清晰又生動地從肉壁里傳達到大腦，陸大腿繃直，小穴反射性地痙攣起來，緊緊地吸咬著莖身讓它難以前進。

 

　“陸，放鬆，我要開始了哦。”天伏在他耳邊輕聲道，然後他就像擺脫了枷鎖般的野獸一樣，掐著陸的大腿，精瘦的腰身不斷地向前挺動抽送，一反之前的慢條斯理，粗硬的分身強勢地撬開上前貼近的穴肉，不斷地向里面發起進攻。陸被他兇猛的抽插弄得哭叫連連，淚水如決堤般地掉落下來，但這並不是因為痛苦，相反地他在這種粗暴的律動中感到了別樣的快感，敏感火热的身體被這份直白又酥麻的快感刺激地軟成一灘，四肢无力地躺在身下任由挚爱的兄长在自己的身上為所欲為，他只要誠實地喊出內心的真實感受就可以了。

 

　“陸喜歡被我這樣對待嗎？來，說吧。”天溫柔地撫摸著陸汗水涔涔的臉頰，下身保持著來回抽送，粗壯的分身轉變著不同角度在柔軟的腸道裡顶弄抽送，在頂到某處軟肉上時，陸渾身痙攣，小穴死死地咬住炙熱不放，原本渙散的眼神也逐漸恢復了光彩，他淚汪汪地用帶著氣音的軟軟聲線抽噎著道，“天尼，這裡不行……嗚嗚，慢點……”

 

　“慢點的話陸願意嗎？”弟弟這幅樣子實在是太過可愛了，讓人忍不住就想逗逗他，天放緩了速度，用頂端緩緩地磨著那處軟肉，時不時再衝撞下，成功惹得弟弟哭地更加厲害，一邊哭泣一邊伸腿主動環住他的腰肢淚眼婆娑地哀求，“天尼，那裡，嗯啊……用力點磨……嗚嗚，天尼尼……”

 

　“真拿陸沒辦法。”九條天假裝歎了一口氣，下身的律動再度變得狂放起來，陰莖在穴口拔出大半后對準那處敏感點又整根頂撞了進去攆磨起來。陸被這股快感沖刷著全身的感官，腰椎處傳來的電流般的快感讓他雙腿都維持不住掉落了下來，然後又被接住抬高，視線模糊間他看到自家的天使兄長正側頭在他的大腿內側吸吮留下吻痕，特別是大腿被絲襪擠壓出來的嫩肉被格外的關照。

 

　“嗯嗯啊…阿……”天的每次抽送都讓陸唇間溢出破碎的呻吟，下身處的青莖已經瀕臨爆發點，隨著他的抽送在兩腿間晃動，頂端不斷地冒出點點白濁出來，就在下腹處的快感達到頂峰時，陸不由地繃直身體，腰肢如拉弦的弓彎起，就在天又一次的頂撞時他終於尖叫著釋放了出來。

 

　射精後的大腦一片空白，陸仰躺在沙發上喘著氣，頭頂上柔和的光線讓他瞇起眼，射精過後帶來的滿足感和脫力讓他覺得現在的一切都格外地不真實，就在他思維逐漸變得混沌時耳邊響起了淅淅瀝瀝的水聲，他一開始還想著這水聲是哪裡來的，後面才慢半拍想到是怎麼回事，好不容易降溫的臉蛋又再度升溫變得通紅，就在他害羞時天也終於在抽送幾次後射了出來。

 

　九條天按住陸的腰肢慢慢地把陰莖拔出來，在離開穴口時還發出啵一聲的聲響，鬧得陸一個臉紅耳燥。保險套上盡是透明的液體，天把套子脫下然後打了個結扔到垃圾桶上，發洩了一次後他的心情明顯好轉了些許。

 

　天抬眼望向大屏幕，那裡早就被他按了暫停，畫面停留在陸說出那句台詞後被四葉環孩子氣地摸頭，看著陸委屈巴巴的表情被那麼多人看到，天內心深處就感到煩躁，他自然知道陸並不是有意，但是陸對自己的魅力總是嚴重認知錯誤，這點在兩人確定關係後他了解的越發深刻。

 

　必須要讓陸保持一定的警惕心才可以。

 

　天默默地在心裡想到，他正準備把陸抱起來去浴室清理時，陸看到他還在關注那個節目內容，瞬間炸毛爬起來鬧著要刪了它，九條天才後知後覺地發現剛才自己做到一半時完全忘記了目的，被陸用請求的目光望過來他就忘記了，他一開始的目的。

 

　“天尼天尼！不要看了！！這種東西就把它刪了吧！”陸撐起酸軟的腰肢趴到天身上央求，抬起臉用一慣小狗般濕漉漉的眼神無辜地看著他，按照他的想法應該是能成功勸止住，他能感覺到天現在的心情似乎相當穩定，平時的天尼就像天使般親切可人，只要他的請求就一定會答應，七瀨陸是這樣堅定地認為。

 

　“只要陸你能明白我的心情，我刪了又有什麼困難，但是啊……”天伸手勾起陸的下顎，在他的臉上印上一吻，“陸你還是不明白吧，我的心情。”

 

　“天、天尼……”瑟縮著肩頭，陸努力地思考著天話裡的意思，可是任他想破腦袋都想不到天爆發的點，看到屏幕裡的四葉環，他靈光一閃，興奮地道，“天尼是不開心我叫人家歐尼醬嗎！那只是節目要求，天尼是唯一的！沒有人可以取代的！”

 

　陸覺得自己的回答非常真誠了，誰料天溫柔地撫摸他的頭，好看的唇吐出讓他沮喪的話，“我非常開心哦，但是可惜，不是這個。”

 

　“不做的話陸你大概不會明白吧。”天的手逐漸下滑，再次來到那被疼愛過的乳珠面前，這次不用多加撩拔，那兩顆乳珠很快就挺立起來，天用唇封住陸所有的話語，再次把他壓在身下。

 

　“乾脆做到陸你明白為止吧。”

 

　天在唇間低語的話讓陸驚恐地睜大雙眼，眼前的天尼讓他覺得十分不安，他努力地推卻著身上人的胸膛想離開，可是天直接把他的手抓住反壓在頭頂，他努力地扭頭避開唇，但是剛剛才飽嘗過情慾的身體卻一點不給力，輕易地就在他的愛撫下酥軟了下來。

 

　“嗯……嗯，天尼……”在天再次把唇覆上來，陸已經主動張開唇迎接他的親吻，舌頭在狹窄潮濕的口腔裡相互舔抵攪動，陸瞇著眼沉醉在跟最親愛的兄長的親吻中，唇瓣被他愛憐地吸含，軟軟的舌頭也被吸住吮吸，敏感的下顎也被時不時地掃過，來不及吞下的津液從唇角滴落，激烈纏綿的擁吻讓分離時拉扯出一條長長的銀線。

 

　九條天伸出舌舔去銀絲，他直起身，下半身的炙熱已经站立了起來，粉色的貓瞳倒映著一臉迷醉的弟弟，他伸手扶起陸的腰肢，讓他翻轉身背對自己。陸被他突然翻轉過來，下意識地用雙手支撐住身體，他不解地扭頭看向身後，“天尼……”

 

　扭過頭的陸正好看到天把他的裙子往上掀起，那根不久前才操弄過他的陰莖已經勃起抵在臀縫間，在濕滑的股間來回磨蹭頂弄。天扳开那柔软的双丘，那綿軟紅腫的穴口正一张一合地吐露出透明的体液，他挺腰用高温粗长的性器挤开微微开阖的红肿穴口，强势地一寸寸嵌入到温软的肉穴里。后入式的体位让天进入得非常顺利，他整根性器都完全插进去，底下两颗囊球正紧紧地贴在穴口边缘，他俯身抱住陸的肩膀粗喘，半闔下眼感受著被甬道緊密包裹的快感，在眼前微微顫抖著的修長白皙後勁讓他控制不住在那上面啃咬了起來。

 

　“不…不要…好深……”被迫擺出這樣的體位承受著進入，不但看不到對方，連固定住身體都是一件艱難的事情，陸不由地掙扎起來，他伸手推卻著伏在身上的天，蹙起眉宇一臉抗拒地大叫，“天尼，出去，快出去——”

 

　“陸真的不舒服嗎？”陸的扭動掙扎反而給天帶來不一樣的刺激，他把陸的制服後領拉下，一邊在他細膩緊緻的肌膚上吸吮，一邊在捏玩著那兩顆小小的乳珠。被快感刺激到的陸身體腰肢扭動的更加激烈，連帶體內的肉壁也死死地絞著粗壯的莖身不放，看上去就像他主動扭腰迎合天一樣。天被夾得渾身舒爽，雙手鉗住他的腰肢，原本靜止不動的性器也開始在濕熱的小穴裡來回抽送了起來。

 

　“啊……嗯啊……嗚、嗯啊……”身體被大力的抽送頂得前後擺動，陸不得不用手肘撐住身體才得以固定，他額頭抵著柔軟的沙發低低喘息著，被吻得紅腫的唇瓣斷斷續續溢出破碎的呻吟，水汽朦朧的雙眼隨著天頂入那處敏感的軟肉時變得迷茫，下身傳來的熟悉快感麻痺了他的大腦，讓他思考不了，只能隨著快感逐漸地放飛理智。

 

　九條天捧著陸不自覺翹起的肉臀，粗壯的分身肆意地抽插著中間那處柔軟多汁的肉穴，緊緻的肉穴在他的大力抽插下攤開門戶，任由他的來回頂送，噗呲噗呲的水聲連綿不絕地迴蕩在空曠的客廳裡，陸的嗚咽聲變得越加細弱，他低聲聞道，“吶，陸，舒服嗎？”

 

　“嗚、嗚嗯……好舒、服…天尼、尼，阿——”被體內那根性器頂的暈頭轉向的陸含糊地應著他的話，他主動微晃腰身，肉穴緊緊地吸含著那根粗壯的莖身不放，因為這次沒有戴套的原因，莖身的脈動他能感受得更加詳細，毫無遮攔的接觸讓他舒服地踡縮起潔白的腳趾，他伸手胡亂地抓著沙發表皮，仰起修長的脖頸發出綿長的歎息。

 

　“陸……”看著弟弟沉浸在情慾中的可愛姿態，天的眸色逐漸轉深，他拔出正深埋在肉穴裡的性器，在陸扭頭不解的目光中又整根插入到底頂送了起來，陸被他來回的頂送刺激得忍不住向上爬去。天任由那被他肏得不斷溢出水的肉穴逐漸吐出粗硬的性器，在推至到穴口時他雙手按住陸緊痩的腰身往下一拉，胯下猛地一頂，粗壯的性器噗呲一聲再度整根埋入火熱的肉穴裡。

 

　陸被他突兀的深頂頂的說不出話來，只能一味地喘氣。天這時也把渾身無力的弟弟翻轉側身，性器在肉穴裡轉了一圈，小穴被刺激得痙攣，緊吸著莖身不放，天抬起他一條腿扛在肩上，挺腰把性器埋得更深，開始來回抽送了起來。

 

　“阿……阿嗯、嗯……咿呀…啊…”被迫雙腿大張的陸抓著沙發邊緣發出如小猫般细碎柔弱的呻吟，此時的他眼角泛紅，鼻尖也紅紅的，嘴巴原本整潔的女生制服被折騰得到處都是皺褶，配上他臉上未干的淚痕看上去可憐極了，晶瑩的淚珠在他的眼眶裡縈繞，隨著每一次抽送晃動而掉落。

 

“陸，看著我。”九條天望著身下可憐又可愛至極的弟弟低聲輕道，粗壯的分身用慢而沉重的頻率緩緩地碾壓過柔軟的穴肉，他享受著穴肉主動的吸吮舔抵，弟弟被肏到失神唾液流下來都不自知，清澈的雙眼早就失去了焦距，腿間那根青莖也隨著抽插晃動，頂端不斷地滴落著透明的體液。天勾起他的下巴讓他望向自己，陸睜著淚水漣漣的橙紅色眼眸，被吻得紅腫的唇瓣微張，隱約可窺見那一抹粉紅，仿佛在引誘著人上前攫取，天低頭覆住他紅軟的唇瓣，大力地吸吮唇瓣后伸舌勾住那根柔滑的小舌溫柔地交纏了起來。

 

“嗚……天尼……”被天親吻得暈頭轉向的陸雙手不知覺間已經鬆開了對沙發的掌握，轉而雙手環住兄長的脖頸，挺直腰向前讓兩人能夠親吻得更加深入，兩根濕滑的舌體不斷地在狹窄濕熱的口腔里交纏攪動，發出讓人面紅耳赤的漬漬水聲，在察覺到陸幾乎要窒息時天及時抽離唇，在他柔軟的的唇上輕啄著。陸急喘著氣，舔了舔唇，緩好呼吸后又湊上前想繼續，濕漉漉的眼神就像小狗狗般純良無辜地散發著渴求的目光。

 

“呵，陸就那麼喜歡親吻嗎？”天伸手按住他的唇微笑地問道，在得到他的點頭后唇角的笑弧加深，他雙手下移放在陸的細腰上，拔出還硬挺的性器，把原本就半身懸掛在他身上的陸拉起，讓他背靠著自己坐在腿上，伸手拿過遙控器按下按鈕，電視上的視頻再次播放了開來。

 

“啊……”熟悉的聲音傳進耳里，原本意識還有些渙散的陸猛地睜大水汽朦朧的雙眼，回過神的他第一反應就是把遙控器搶過來，但是天早就料到他的舉動，搶先一步就把遙控器放在身後，那根炙熱的性器抵住還合攏不起的綿軟穴口頂撞了進去，對準目標攆磨。私處突然被插入，陸嚇得連忙伸手抓住他的手臂，身體隨著體內的抽動上下起伏，那處敏感的軟肉被針對性地衝撞磨蹭，足以麻痺神經的酥麻快感充斥著下腹，滿漲的情潮讓他說不出話，他只能徒勞地抓緊手臂，半闔的唇間溢出短促的氣音。

 

“陸這副樣子很可愛哦！”從背後擁抱著軟成一灘的弟弟，九條天的聲線是一貫的溫柔平穩，絲毫看不出下身正毫不留情地碾壓敏感點讓孿生弟弟說不出話。溫熱的氣息噴灑在陸發紅的耳朵上，天看著屏幕里眉開眼笑的弟弟，深沉的眼眸看不出一絲情緒，他伸手到陸的裙下，手指慢慢地攀爬著細膩的大腿內側，一手抓住那根不斷在滴落白濁的青莖捏搓，“吶，陸，如果是這副樣子的話，遭遇電車癡漢也不奇怪哦。”

 

 

“啊…哈啊…才、才不會啊……”陸渙散的眼神被他話說得不由地放在眼前的屏幕上，他努力地出聲反駁，上下搖晃的視線讓電視里熟悉的面龐都變得模糊，但是聲音卻清晰地傳進耳里，陸不由地感到一陣莫名的羞恥，仿佛被信任的隊友注視著此時被肏得說不出話的自己，他不由地身體繃直，連帶小穴也緊緊地夾住那根炙熱的性器，閉上雙眼捂住耳朵試圖逃避。

 

 

“陸真是不懂啊。”九條天發出喟歎，性器被緊緊吸吮的快感也讓本來就到頂峰的他難受，雖然對陸無自覺的這點頗感煩惱，但是這樣純潔的弟弟在這點上也讓他愛不釋手，看到被肏得可憐兮兮捂住雙耳的弟弟，天不禁就心軟了下來，他親了下陸的手背，用沙啞磁性的聲線在他的耳邊低聲道，“放開手，我想看陸的臉。”

 

“不、不要…今天的天尼…欺負人……”陸捂住耳朵猛搖頭，一副拒絕的姿態讓天無奈，藏在裙下的手指輕輕地捻撥著敏感的鈴口，小穴夾得很緊，他挺動腰肢輕輕地頂撞著火熱的肉壁，“陸，很舒服吧，可以射哦。”

 

“咿呀……啊、啊……恩啊……”前端不斷地被用手指揉搓，陸大口大口地喘著氣，在鈴口不斷被指尖戳弄后，下腹處的熱潮終於到達了登頂，他小腿繃得筆直，雙手無力地放下，隨著快感釋放了出來。

 

藍色的裙擺再次被噴濺上精液，此時的陸已經無暇關顧衣服問題，射精后的他大腦一片空白，低垂著小腦袋急促地喘息著，原本夾得緊繃的小穴也因射精而松軟了下來，一張一合地吸吮著勃發的性器，被小穴的痙攣夾得性器更硬了幾分，天埋在陸白皙的後頸里，發狠般地留下一個又一個淤血的吻痕，性器在痙攣不斷的小穴里來回抽送，良久后才在溫熱的小穴深處噴發了出來。

 

“嗯啊……好熱……天尼、天尼尼…好多、嗚嗚…”熾熱的精液一股股地射在火熱紅腫的腸壁上，帶來又一波的快感，陸身體微微顫抖，垂首低聲嗚咽，甜膩沙啞的呻吟聲迴蕩在客廳里讓天忍不住埋得更深，在灌滿白糊糊精液的小穴里又抽插了幾下，直到陸的抗議下才意猶未盡地拔出半軟的性器。

 

隨著他的抽出，原本被塞得滿當當的精液也隨著性器的退出而流淌出來，射在深處的精液混著透明的體液從穴口汩汩流出，紅腫的穴口因為長時間的撐開一時還合攏不起來，導致裡面的體液和白浊源源不斷地從穴口流出，順著弧線從大腿內側蜿蜒流下，黑色的絲襪上被染上透明水光和曖昧的白色的液體，體液混合著白濁一路匯集到腳尖處滴露在地上，匯成一處小小的水灘，低頭休息的七瀨陸看到這淫靡的一幕，從未直觀看到這種畫面的他大腦直接陷入宕機。

 

 

抱著不知為何昏迷過去的弟弟去浴室好好清理一番的九條天很是不解，為什麼弟弟在醒來第一件事后就是拿枕頭扔他的臉，但是想到之前在自己的誘騙下穿上水手服 ，被狠肏一頓的弟弟那可愛誘人的樣子，他罕見地陷入心虛狀態，決定這段時間還是少跟他做比較好了。

 

 

-END-

 

 

小劇場：

 

紡：陸桑，有一個好消息！上次節目里扮演妹妹的陸桑那段視頻在社交網站上大受好評，很多男粉絲都加入了俱樂部！粉絲非常開心能看到另一面的陸桑，希望類似這種活動能再多開展。

 

陸：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！我絕對不會穿那種衣服了！！！

 

 

其二：（梗來自於暗殺渚女裝）

 

 

某個大型網友情感交流論壇上，在某人感到羞恥的視頻迅速走紅后，有一個帖子默默地發表了。

 

【求助】我對這個女孩一見鐘情了，請告訴我她的信息。

 

如題，lz我是個資深宅粉，向來只對虛擬人物感興趣，但是看到她的一瞬間，我就感到愛神降臨到我的身邊，平生第一次對一個人感到心跳加速，每晚都要看著她的視頻才能睡著，但是身邊的人都是二次元資深粉，沒有人知道她的信息，求廣大好心網友告知，我真的非常非常喜歡她！這是她的照片。

 

紅髮制服“少女”羞澀地低著頭，秀氣的面容上含羞帶怯的表情讓人忍不住心生憐愛。

 

1L

 

點蠟燭

 

2L

點蠟燭點蠟燭

 

3L

點蠟燭點蠟燭點蠟燭

 

4L

點蠟燭點蠟燭點蠟燭點蠟燭

5L

點蠟燭點蠟燭點蠟燭點蠟燭點蠟燭

 

6L

點蠟燭點蠟燭點蠟燭點蠟燭點蠟燭點蠟燭

 

XXXXX

…………………………………………

 

管理員：惡意灌水，此貼已封


End file.
